Spellbound
by macmoosie
Summary: Justin is living his normal life until he meets Casey, the new boy in town, and falls in love with him. Casey realizes he loves Justin too, and it seems nothing can pull them apart.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters featured in this story.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature situations.

* * *

1/

The sun slowly rose over Manhattan, New York, shining through the window of Justin Russo's bedroom. The sunlight snuck through the blinds on the window, hitting his eyes, waking him up. He rolled over to avoid being blinded by the light and then opened his eyes when he realized it was safe.

He checked the time; it was 6:30am. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, several thoughts racing around his mind. _'Monday already?', 'I'm getting sick of school already', 'I wonder what I got on my Algebra test'_. He closed the bathroom door behind him and stepped to the sink, picking up his toothbrush and toothpaste.

After minutes of brushing his teeth, he rinsed off the brush and stepped into the shower. Some time later, he emerged from the shower and reached for a towel on the rack. Drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went back to his room.

Searching the closet, he decided on dark blue jeans, a black, long sleeved, graphic t-shirt, and black-on-white Converses. Opening the top drawer of his bureau, he removed a pair of red plaid boxers and slipped them on. When he dressed, he went back to the bathroom and applied deodorant and body spray before pulling on his shirt. Rolling the sleeves up, he fixed his hair into the usual faux hawk and headed downstairs.

He grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal from the cabinet, milk from the refrigerator, and ate a casual breakfast. A moment later, the Russo father, Jerry came downstairs, dressed as well, and greeted his son before stepping down to the Sub Station to retrieve the morning paper.

Justin finished his cereal before his father came back and headed to the bathroom on the same floor to rinse with mouthwash. He went back to the living room and sat on the couch, turned the television on, and flipped through the channels.

Nothing to watch. He sighed, for perhaps the fourth time that morning. Lately, Justin had been feeling strangely different. After the breakup with Miranda, he didn't really like any other girls. He didn't like anyone. He was single and in the dark again.

He didn't know what it was. He thought that he might not like anyone ever again. It's not that he didn't like Miranda - he did, but he didn't quite think she was the one…if there even is the one.

Alex noticed her brother's acts of strangeness within the first five minutes after they got to school. Max left to go talk to his friends, Alex talked with Harper, and they both watched as Justin got his books out of his locker.

One of his friends approached him, but he just smiled back and turned away. "He's been acting kinda weird lately", Alex commented, "But then again he's my brother, so when is it not weird, right?"

Harper shook her head. "Alex, come on. Maybe there's something deep down, bothering him. Maybe he needs someone to talk to…like me!". Harper's cheeriness made Alex laugh and look back at Justin who just closed his locker and headed to class.

A thought took the stage in Alex's mind, but she quickly shook it off and headed to her own class. Harper didn't notice that Alex left until she realized she was talking to herself. She turned around in confusion and saw Alex turn the corner and ran after her.

Justin took his usual seat in English class and began drawing on a blank page in his notebook. The drawing started out as something abstract, then escalated into a secret agent leaping from an exploding base in the arctic.

He closed the notebook when the teacher walked in and set his briefcase aside and organized papers on his desk. He called for the attention of the class, in which he got almost immediately.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "All right everyone, Happy Monday. We'll be having a new student today who transferred from Los Angeles, California. His name is Casey Andrews, and he should be here shortly. Until then--"

Suddenly, the alleged new student stood in the doorway and knocked lightly on the open door. The whole class watched as Casey handed his schedule to the teacher to make a note of. The teacher smiled at him and turned to the class again. "Class, this is Casey. Mr. Andrews, why don't you introduce yourself and speak briefly?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders. "Uhm, okay? Uh, hi everyone, I'm Casey. I was born in Sydney, Australia in March, and I'm sixteen years old". You could tell he was from Australia, since the accent was faintly identifiable in his voice.

The teacher, Mr. Hammond, motioned for Casey to sit in the empty seat next to Justin. He did so and smiled at the older teenager before turning back to the front of the room.

Justin smiled back just as Casey looked away. It wasn't that fake, whatever smile. It was happy and sincere. He was determined to become friends with him, and he couldn't wait to see him again.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

The bell for lunch finally rang, and Justin nearly jogged to his locker. Opening it, he placed his Biology and Civics books back in, and took out his Algebra book, and put it in his backpack.

He shut the locker and turned to head to the cafeteria when Alex summoned him from her locker. He raised an eyebrow as he approached his sister and shrugged his shoulders when she didn't say anything. "What?"

She shook her head. "You've been acting weird lately. Are you okay? I mean, this morning, and the past week, you've been all…pessimistic-like. Now, you seem happy. What's up?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know. I'm just--feeling better, I guess."

Alex shook her head as her brother walked away. She slammed her locker and followed him at a distance. She watched from the wall nearest the entrance to the cafeteria - he got his lunch and discreetly scoped the room. Alex jumped as Harper came up behind her. "Hey Alex, whatcha doin'?!", she yelled.

Alex ducked and hid behind the wall. Justin looked back and smiled faintly as Harper waved frantically. Alex pulled her back and frowned. "What are you doing?!"

Harper raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing? Were you spying on your brother?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I was…looking for a seat. I didn't want to look stupid looking for one where everyone could see me."

Harper said that it made sense and went to get her own lunch. Alex watched as Justin smiled and sat across from Casey, the new kid in school from what Alex heard.

Casey smiled as Justin sat across from him. "Hey".

"Hi", Justin said, shyly. He talked to Casey for a little while, finding out more about his life, and Casey learning about Justin's. Of course, Justin left out the wizard tidbit.

Alex raised her eyebrow and walked over to her older brother. She tapped him on the shoulder and asked to talk to him. He excused himself to Casey and followed Alex to a secluded part of the cafeteria. She sighed, "Justin…do you like him?"

He scoffed, "No, of course I don't! He's new, and I'm just trying to be nice."

"That's strange", Alex said, pulling a few strands of hair behind her right ear, "Because before he showed up, you were miserable and goth-like, and now you're all happy-go-lucky."

Justin shook his head, "Alex, I don't know what you're talking about. Just stay out of my business okay?"

He walked away, leaving Alex to shake her head. She thought about something briefly and looked around before smiling to herself. "Because the truth, I cannot find, let me read my brother's mind!"

Alex inhaled after reading the spell and listened to her brother's thoughts as he walked back to his seat across from Casey.

'_I don't know where Alex heard I liked him. Is it that obvious I changed? Eh, whatever. I'll have to be more discreet then.'_

Alex exhaled, gasping at the truth. "Oh my--but he's--was going--it, but I--oh damn it!"

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

Justin claimed his seat across from Casey, and they started talking again. Justin smiled as Casey told him about his life in Australia before he moved, and what it was like living in Los Angeles after growing up in another country.

Casey asked Justin about New York; the best hangout spots, bookstores, and video game stores. Justin mentioned the Waverly Sub Station, the store his parents owned, and where he worked.

"Your parents own the Sub Station?", Casey repeated, "That's cool. I'll have to stop by later, then."

Justin smiled sincerely, probably for the eighth time that day. He couldn't wait to see him at the station.

* * *

First chapter completed. Please let me know what you think by reviewing the story! The second chapter is on it's way!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters featured in this story.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature situations.

* * *

2/

"You're telling me that Justin is gay?", Harper nearly screamed outside of the Waverly Sub Station. Alex shushed her quickly and told her to lower her voice. Harper looked around before speaking again. "Okay, maybe he isn't gay, maybe he's bi. And how do you know for sure?"

Alex shook her head, "I overheard him…talking to himself. And I know, he might be bi, or maybe I heard him wrong". Alex doubted the latter, and lead Harper inside. "I just don't know. This is kind of strange."

"Well, what's the big deal?", Harper asked, setting her tote bag on one of the barstools. "I mean, it's not like it's illegal."

Alex narrowed her eyes, giving Harper a 'well duh' look. "I know that. And it's not a big deal, I just want the actual facts."

Harper raised her eyebrows. "Okay then, so why don't you just ask him yourself?"

Alex gave another look, this time, saying 'uh, hello?'. "As if I didn't do that already! He won't tell me. He said that he doesn't like Casey that way and to stay out of his business. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a definite defense against the truth."

Harper shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I guess he'll tell you in due time. Anyway, I have to get home. My mom will go insane if my homework isn't done before Wheel of Fortune comes on."

Alex shook her head, smiling, and said goodbye to her best friend. She brought her school stuff upstairs before returning back to the Sub Station and changed for her shift.

It was a rather busy afternoon - more customers than usual, but it slowed down at around 5:45pm. Theresa and Jerry worked in the kitchen, making the sandwiches, while Justin and Alex took orders and served the food, and Max cleaned tables.

Justin noticed that Alex kept looking at him, trying to mentally figure him out. He thought that he should just tell her, to shut her up about the whole thing. I mean, Alex wouldn't care, and it'd save her the trouble of having to find out herself, and Justin the aggravation of being observed on a daily basis, like some sort of exotic animal on the Discovery Channel.

He took the orders at the table nearest the counter and register, and happened to look up to see Casey walk into the Sub Station. He tried to play it off like he didn't notice, but it didn't really work out. He raised his hand so his fingers were about an inch or two over his head, as he greeted his new friend.

Casey took a seat at the counter and talked to Alex as she rang up orders and receipts on the register. She smiled faintly before leaving to distribute bills, and when she returned, she gave back a warm smile, now that he had her full attention.

"Hey", she greeted, "You're the new kid right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know you worked here."

Alex nodded back, "My parents own the Sub Station."

"Your parents? You and Justin are related?", he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah", Alex replied, "He's my older brother. Kind of annoying after awhile - we're not much alike."

Casey smiled and turned back to see Justin look away almost simultaneously. Awkward much. Alex noticed too, but didn't dare say anything to Casey. No need to mess up his and Justin's friendship, or make things more awkward than current.

"So…is he always that friendly?", Casey laughed.

Alex nodded. "He's generally the world's friendliest". She looked past him and saw Justin coming their way. She laughed to herself, and spoke loud enough for Justin to hear. "Quick, here he comes. Stop talking about him!"

Casey chuckled as Justin leaned next to him, shooting a look at Alex. She turned away and went to serve more customers. "Hey", Justin said.

"Hey. I didn't know you were related to her."

Justin nodded. "That's my sister, Alex. And the little one over there is my younger brother Max."

Casey nodded. "Cool beans."

Justin chuckled, "Hehe, beans."

The two laughed together, make Casey smile when the laughter stopped. They made plans to hang out after Justin's shift was over. 6:00pm neared, and Justin and Casey were out the door.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

They went to Central Park and walked around before finally sitting on a bench under a giant Oak tree. Justin interviewed Casey about the general. Casey moved to New York last week from Los Angeles because his father had a big business breakthrough at Comet Crash Inc., a scientist firm studying the cosmos, and the work took him to Manhattan - permanently.

He missed Australia the most, more than Los Angeles. He grew up in Sydney, and lived there until he was twelve, and his parents moved to Los Angeles to be with the rest of the family.

Justin mentally questioned himself on what he liked the most about Casey. Was it his navy blue eyes, that seemed to lure in anyone and lose them in magnificence? Or perhaps his dark brown hair, combed downward and spiked in the front, that gave him a bad-boy-but-with-a-good-side look? Or maybe it was his flawless, tanned skin, where his muscles were barely visible through his tight, skateboard shirts?

He discreetly analyzed his friend from top to bottom. Casey wore a black t-shirt with red Adio embroidery, black skinny jeans with black suspenders drooping from the hooks on his black-on-red studded belt, which showed clearly since his shirt was tight enough to not cover his waist completely.

Justin tried not to lose himself in Casey and snapped back to listening. He and Casey left and headed back to Justin's house. They sat in his room and played video games until 8ish, when Casey announced that he should get going.

Justin offered to walk with him, but he said his apartment was literally around the corner. The Andrews home was precisely a 30 second walk from the Russo home. "You don't have to walk there and back, I mean, you could see me from the window if you needed."

The two laughed, and Justin reached to shake his hand to say goodbye. They're hands touched and stayed that way for awhile. The two just looked into each others eyes but didn't say anything.

Casey shook his head quickly and smiled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, see you later."

He heard Casey say goodbye to Alex and headed to the stairwell and listened as the door closed. He leaned against the wall and sighed, wiping his face from forehead to chin.

He shook his head and headed downstairs. Alex was reading a Suburban Outfitters magazine with one end of a pair of earphones in her right ear, the music volume on low so she could hear her surroundings. "Hey", she said, greeting her brother as he descended the stairs.

"Hey", he replied. He went over to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of soda before joining his sister on the couch.

He put the soda down on the coffee table and turned to her. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Alex set aside her magazine and mp3 player and turned to her brother. "Promise".

He sighed, "I like Casey. Like as in crush, like."

Alex nodded. "I knew it."

Justin narrowed his eyes and turned the television on. "I don't know what it is about him. I just…like him. He's handsome, he's cool, he's smart."

"Well, there's one thing you have in common", she laughed to herself. Justin shot her another look, causing her to silence her laughter and make a serious face. "And you don't know if he likes you back, obviously."

Justin nodded. Alex gave him a 'are you stupid' look and scoffed. "Hello! You're a wizard! Just make a love potion and get him to drink it."

"Alex! I'm not going to trick someone into liking me like you would. If I want someone to like me, I want it to be out of their own free will."

Alex sighed. "Well fine, if you want to do it the hard way. Why don't you just tell him yourself and see if he likes you back?"

"And if he doesn't?", Justin asks, a little saddened by the idea, "Then maybe things will be awkward between us, or worse - he won't want to be friends anymore."

"Well, if you like him, that's a chance worth taking, isn't it?"

Justin didn't answer his younger sister…because he knew it was true.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

The next morning at school, Justin watched Casey as he went to his locker. Casey was wearing a white shirt with light blue designs on the front, with equal tightness as the black one from last night. His jeans, the same skinny design were a general blue, and his sneakers were white.

Alex watched her brother watch Casey and knew he wasn't going to tell him himself. She knew someone had to do it for him. She turned and pressed herself against the wall, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. She readied her hands for the spell. "Alex, Justin, cambia corporum meum corpora sua nominavi!"

Alex smiled when she realized the spell worked, and she was in her brother's body. She looked at her original form, feeling the body Justin was now in, somewhat confused, but knew exactly what was going on. Before he could react, Alex was already talking to Casey in Justin's body.

"Casey, I need to tell you something."

Casey smiled, "Sure, Justin. What's up?"

Alex sighed, "This isn't easy to say, but I kind of have a crush on you."

Casey chuckled. "You're kidding right? That's so cool, because I kind of like you too."

Alex smiled. "You do? That's awesome. Well we should totally, you know, hang out…sometime."

"I'd like that", he said. He shut his locker and headed to class before smiling back at who he thought was Justin.

Alex made sure the coast was clear and recited the spell again. When she was back in her own body, she approached her brother and smiled. "He likes you too."

Justin's mouth opened wide. "No way! Are you serious right now? Alex, I love you!", he said, giving her a big hug.

She laughed, "Don't love me, love him. I'll see you later". She headed to her first class and smiled to herself, knowing she just made her brother's life all the better.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

Justin sat in English class - due to the schedule change that happens daily, it was right before lunch - he and Casey exchanged smiles. He didn't know how badly Justin wanted to lean over the twelve inches separating them and kiss him.

Casey smiled one last time before raising his hand to answer one of Mr. Hammond's questions. He got it right, making Justin smile. The bell for lunch finally rang, and the two boys walked together.

Justin got his lunch and saved Casey a seat next to Alex, across from him. Casey sat next to Justin's sister and tried not to stare at him the whole time. Alex brought up the conversation, in which Justin contributed to, but Casey just smiled and waited for the school day to end.

The three went back to the Russo household, and Alex went to work while Justin and Casey went upstairs. Justin didn't have to work that day which made him all the more happier.

He laid on his bed with Casey, talking about random things, until Casey finally rested his head next to Justin's, with his arm under the younger one. "So, you really like me?", Justin asked.

Casey nodded. "I think you're an amazing guy. We have a lot in common, you're smart, and you're cute. Maybe a relationship could work."

Justin smiled. "So, do you want to go out with me?". He waited for the response, his fingers mentally crossed.

"Yes. I do."

The older boy exhaled in relief of anticipation and squeezed Casey, hugging him tight. Justin thought about something briefly, but quickly waved the thought from his mind. It was way to early to think about that, especially since he and Casey just started going out.

Casey looked up at Justin and gave him a question-asking look. "Are you into the whole PDA thing?"

Justin raised an eyebrow, "What's PDA?"

"Public Displays of Affection. I don't know--it's kind of weird to me. And I don't know much about the people here - whether they'd accept it or not."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, we'd better not risk it then". He was a little hurt knowing he won't be able to get too close to Casey during school hours, but he'd have to wait until after school, when they were alone."

Casey asked Justin if his parents knew about him being bisexual, but he said that he'd rather not tell them yet. He understood, but Casey's parents already know about him, and they really don't care.

Justin thought about telling his parents, but he thought until he found out their opinion on it, he'd keep it between his sister, Casey, and him.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

The next morning, Justin eagerly got dressed to meet Casey. They arranged to meet outside Casey's apartment and walk to school. Justin smiled at Alex on the way out, shutting the door behind him.

Jerry and Theresa exchanged looks before simultaneously looking at Alex. "What's wrong with your brother?", Jerry asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow before getting her poptart out of the toaster. "What are you talking about?"

Theresa smirked, "He means, that suddenly, Justin's been acting normal again. What happened?"

"Oh he…uhm--he…decided to go to bed earlier. You know, so he can get more sleep. Now he isn't as tired anymore."

"But he already goes to bed at 8pm, isn't that early enough?", Jerry asked.

Alex shook her head. "Nope. He goes to bed at 8pm, and either reads or watches TV until 9:30pm. He goes right to bed now". She nodded her head in approval.

Both parents raised their eyebrows but shook their heads as they waved the discussion out of the air. Alex sighed, and wiped her forehead before saying goodbye to her parents and walked out the door with Max.

Justin found Casey sitting on the porch outside his apartment, texting on his cell phone. He sat next to him, leaning his head on Casey's shoulder, watching him type.

When Casey finished, he leaned over and kissed Justin, holding him by the neck as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. He let go and smiled.

"And good morning to you too", Justin laughed. They both headed to school, hand in hand - until they both remembered the whole PDA thing. Casey blushed faintly and looked at Justin who just looked at his feet.

Casey smiled a little bit and leaned against his boyfriend as they walked. When they got to school, Casey thought about doing something, but he mentally discussed the pros and cons.

Afterward, he just stopped caring. He grabbed Justin's hand and led him to a secluded area near the side of the school. "Come here."

Justin followed him and before he realized, he was being pushed against the wall. Casey pressed himself against Justin, holding his hands on his boyfriend's chest. Justin held Casey by the waist as his lips were being pressed against the younger boy's.

The kiss lasted for what seemed hours until Casey finally let go. "I was thinking about you all night", he said, smiling.

Justin said the same, and held him closer. They both groaned when the bell rang, knowing they had better get inside before they're late for school. Justin and Casey went their separate ways after they went to their lockers.

Justin sighed and leaned against his locker. Alex came over, smiling. "What's wrong, Justin?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just really like him."

Alex turned around when she heard a voice behind her. "Him? Him who?", asked the voice. She turned around to see one of the senior Jocks on the football team, eyes widened, eyebrows raised.

Alex gasped and quickly dropped her books, waving her hands in unison with the spell. "Macreary TimeReary!"

* * *

Second chapter completed. What did ya'll think? Drop a review and let me know. Chapter Three - coming soon.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters featured in this story.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature situations.

* * *

3/

"I just really like--", Justin was cut off as Alex covered his mouth. The senior jock walked by and raised an eyebrow as he noticed Alex covering her brother's mouth, smiling at the soon-to-be-high-school-graduate.

She looked around before turning back to her brother. "Shhh! I had to use the Macreary TimeReary spell because that guy heard you say you liked Casey."

Justin looked around too before sighing and smacking himself in the forehead. "I'm so stupid. Thanks Alex."

She nodded, "No problem. Just next time, be careful!", she exclaimed before leaving to her class.

Justin sighed and closed his locker and headed to class. At lunch, he sat across from Casey and told him about the close encounter, and that Alex covered for him when he blurted it out.

"Well that would have been interesting", he laughed.

Alex joined them, sitting next to Casey like the day before. They talked briefly until Justin left to go to the bathroom. Alex turned to Casey and smiled. "So, you really like him, huh?"

He nodded. "I really do. He's just, really amazing."

Alex laughed, "Do you get out much? He isn't that interesting. I mean, yeah, he's cool and smart, but what guy isn't nowadays?"

"I don't know. There's something about him that makes me like him…a lot."

Alex nodded. "That's really cool that you guys like each other. I haven't seen him this happy since he dated this girl, Miranda. When they broke up, she moved to New Jersey."

He frowned, hearing this. "I guess I'm doing my part - mending the broken heart."

Alex smiled and returned to her food as Justin came back. He returned to his seat and smiled at Casey, looking him in the eyes. Alex didn't notice the two exchanging smiles at all.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

Justin laid on his bed and watched Casey play video games for a few hours before finally getting up to get him. He dragged Casey to the bed, in which he playfully fought back, trying to reach the video game controller.

He lost, and Justin sat on the bed with him. "Casey, I just wanted to tell you…I love you. I love you so much - I never liked anyone as much as this before."

He smiled and kissed Justin, his hands going down his chest. "I love you too, more than you know". Casey leaned back, laying on the bed, and pulled Justin on top of him.

Justin wasn't sure exactly what Casey wanted, so he did what he wanted. He kissed Casey's neck, and went down his chest, stopping at his stomach. He kneeled over him, rubbing his chest slowly.

Casey chuckled and pulled Justin closer to him, kissing him hard. Justin rolled over and held Casey on top of him. He watched as Casey worked, his hands moving faster than his heartbeat.

Suddenly, Casey's cell phone rang, making both boys groan. He reached into his pocket, still kneeling over Justin and answered. "Hello? Yeah. Oh, I forgot all about it, sorry! I'm on my way."

He looked down at Justin who frowned a little bit. Casey kissed him meaningfully and smiled. "I'm so sorry, Justin. I have to get home - my mom and I are supposed to go to my mom's friend's house for dinner tonight. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

Justin nodded. "Okay. I love you."

Casey opened the door to Justin's room and looked back. "I love you too", he said before closing the door behind him. Justin sighed, running his hand through his hair.

The night seemed to drag on. It was 8:30pm and Justin was trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. All he thought about was Casey. He climbed out of bed and turned the ceiling fan on, leaning against the wall as he did so.

He knew that he and Max were the only ones upstairs, so he didn't bother opening the door to check. He went back to bed and pulled the covers up to his waist.

He leaned his head back as his hand traveled downward, under his boxers, feeling over his manhood. He rubbed it slowly, then he pulled his pajama pants off and his shirt, tossing them aside on the bed.

Laughing to himself, he rubbed his body all over, getting harder by the minute. His black silk boxers were pulled down to his ankles, and his hands were rubbing his thighs and crotch.

He gripped his cock and jerked up and down, faster and harder as he did it. The whole 7 ½ inches was completely hard, his arm getting tired from the work. He felt the tension build up and suddenly, he came, the white, warm liquid shooting out onto his stomach.

He breathed out, grabbing a tissue from the box on the floor. He wiped the liquid off and threw the tissue in the trashcan. Pulling his boxers up, he grabbed his pants and shirt and pulled them on as well. He had no problem getting to sleep after that.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

_Justin's P.O.V_

Last night was surprising to me, at the least. It was the first time I've done it, but it most certainly won't be the last. I didn't get out of bed until later in the morning. I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall behind me.

I recognized that the hour changed since the final tick was louder than the predecessors. Looking upward, I noticed the time was 7:00am. Thirty minutes later, and the bell for school would ring. I'd better get up - but I'm too lazy. Sighing, I rolled myself out of bed and did my daily routine - shower, brush teeth, get dressed.

I was out of the house at 7:15am with a cereal bar in my hand. Alex walked by my side, Max home sick in bed. Casey still didn't call me. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I mean, it was early yet.

Suddenly, my pocked vibrated - a familiar tune played through the denim. Take a chance on me…and I knew who it was. Pulling the thin device from my pocket, I read the caller ID. In bold, black text: Casey calling…

I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear. "Hello?". The sound of his voice made me smile, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex smile too. My conversation with him lasted until I reached school where I ended the call with 'I love you' and put the phone back in my pocket.

The minute I stepped through the door with my sister, I felt so alone. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by students, their backpacks over their shoulders and binders in arm. The same question raced around my brain as I tried to process the information. You're going out with Casey Andrews?!

My eyes darted back and forth, my lips remaining still, my throat dry. I couldn't speak - couldn't move. Everyone knew, and I had no idea how. A familiar face walked past the crowd of people, staring me in the eyes, and I knew.

It was his face I saw behind Casey. He was the one watching us on the side of the school, our bodies against the wall, touching. He saw us kiss and he told everyone. Josh Semeido; senior Jock, another one.

I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted our relationship to be secret, and now it's over. I love Casey, so much. Love, loved? No, I still do. My mind is blank, but I hear Alex screaming at everyone, telling them to back off. Nothing she does works. All I hear is her scream. "Gialsday Timesday!", and the noise stops.

I feel her drag me away from the crowd, to a secluded area, and the minute I'm away, I hear the crowd questioning our disappearance. Alex is nervous, and I feel mute. "Justin, I have no idea how everyone found out. I'm so sorry. How are we going to fix this?"

I don't answer. I don't have the answer. She knows, so she looks around before turning back to me. "If I know people, they'll stop obsessing over this soon…I hope. Justin, everything will be fine. I know you wanted this to be private. I need to warn Casey. Where is he?"

I didn't answer. I pointed in the direction to his locker. "I think he's at his locker", I finally answer. Everything's coming back, and I feel fine again. I don't think about what just happened and keep to myself. I headed to my locker and got the appropriate books for my classes.

I suppose I'll have to live with everyone knowing. I just hope my parents don't find out. If they ever find out, I'd rather it be from me. I sighed and closed the locker, heading to my first class: Algebra…with Casey.

I sat in my usual seat, next to the window. Casey was supposed to sit on my right, in the next row, but he never showed. I felt that time was flying, but it wasn't. Two minutes before class started, he came in and sat next to me. No one stared, no one said anything. Maybe not everyone knew. I felt a lot better.

He smiled at me and nodded, telling me that Alex told him. I knew that I'd definitely have to wait until we were completely alone, in the privacy of our own houses to be close. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

The whole class, I stared out the window at the trees blowing in the wind. The numbers and variables and exponents gave me a headache. Talk about exponential mind decay. What was I saying?

The final bell rang and everyone rushed out the door. I was probably the last one, Alex on my left and Casey on my right. Neither one of us said anything. Alex typed on her Sidekick, despite the incident that occurred the last time she did so - her head hurt for days. That's what happens when you walk into a telephone pole.

We finally got back home, and happy to say, I didn't have to work again today. My parents would be in the Sub Station all day, Alex would be doing whatever she does in her spare time, and Max would be in bed. Casey and I sat on the couch, my head in his lap as I stared at the ceiling, listening to him talk.

His fingers ran through my hair gently, his voice completely soothing. His other hand was under my shirt, rubbing my stomach, trailing down to my sensitive area. He complimented my toned stomach and V-lines, making me smile. I never saw him without a shirt yet, so I wasn't sure what his body looked like. I assumed he was more fit than I was, as I could see through his tight shirts.

I sat up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling. He asked why, but I simply told him that I loved him, so much. I didn't care about what other people thought, as long as we were together. He smiled and held me tight, kissing my neck.

I climbed on top of him and kissed him again, holding his neck in both hands, holding his lips against mine. His hands were on my waist, slowly rubbing up and down. He laughed as I breathed on his neck, making me smile. I stopped, suddenly remembering that my parents could come upstairs any minute. He frowned, but agreed that it was best.

I sat on the other side of the couch, looking at him seductively. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to come over to me and have me. I grinned, "Always wanting what you can't have?"

He scoffed. "I'll have you any way I want". He got up and took my hand, bringing me upstairs to my room. He kicked the door shut and pushed me on the bed, climbing on top of me.

He straddled my waist and pulled his shirt off, revealing a body that was better than I had imagined. I pulled my shirt off as well, tossing it on the floor with his. Unbuttoning his jeans, he quickly got up and kicked them off. Reaching for mine, he undid the button and yanked them off, revealing my red silk boxers.

I smiled when I noticed him wearing black silk boxers. He noticed me looking and climbed back on top of me, leaning closer. "Silk rocks, huh?"

I laughed, my hands going down his back to his butt and back up. We laid on the bed, rubbing and feeling each other for a good ten minutes, but we never went any further. Casey never asked or made a move, and neither did I.

Before anything else happened, he smiled and had me lay on the bed as I would if I were sleeping. I laid on my back, resting my head on the pillow and watched him. He held me down as he grinded hard on my lower area.

He told me to stay still as he trailed kisses down my stomach. I felt him pull my boxers down and chuckle at my fully erect state. "You're big, huh baby?"

I nodded, waiting to see what he would do. I felt his lips move onto it, kissing it all over. His tongue ran up and down, my hands squeezing the bed sheets in response to the immense pleasure.

He pulled my boxers all the way down to my ankles, still sucking my cock. Moments later, I felt the same tension build up, and I felt the liquid shoot up into Casey's mouth.

He pulled my boxers back up and laid next to me. I had goosebumps all over and noticing this, Casey pulled the bed sheets out from under us and pulled them over, covering us up to our waists.

He rested his head on my chest, my arm around him, holding him close. I talked to him quietly, and before I knew it, I heard him snoring lightly. I checked the time - 4:57pm. The Sub Station closed in about an hour, so I thought it'd be best to stay awake, to be on the safe side.

I reached for the remote, turning the television on. After a little while, I felt something reaching down under my boxers and looked over at Casey who was awake again, stroking my dick. He was so sexual.

As we watched television, his hand remained there, moving up and down slowly, then faster, then slowly again. Give or take, after thirty minutes, he made me come another seven times.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

After Casey left, Alex and I sat in the living room and watched some spy show on television. From what she said, she walked by my room earlier and saw us getting intimate. She almost sprinted down the stairs when she saw. Funny.

Our parents came upstairs a few minutes later and talked to us about new ideas for the sub station, and dad reminded us that the last day of school was coming soon, which meant final tests. He said that he expects us to study a lot. Great.

They finally left, going outside on the terrace. I turned to Alex and asked her if I should tell Casey about us being wizards. She said that it wasn't something she'd do. Not now anyway. She suggested that I should wait until after I have sex with him. According to her teen magazine readings, having sex with someone sort of seals the trust deal on relationships.

I thought about it that whole night. I was up until midnight thinking about when I should ask Casey if he was ready to go all the way. I didn't know if I was ready yet, but I really wanted to.

Then I thought about magic. It wasn't something I could keep from him, especially if we were going to be together for a long time. I'd have to make him promise not to tell anyone, but that shouldn't be hard.

I thought about the weekend - what him and me could do together. I thought maybe he'd want to go to the art museum, but that might be kind of boring. I honestly just couldn't wait to have him alone in my room again.

* * *

That's the third chapter done. Tell me what you think via a friendly review. Chapter Four is on it's way.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters featured in this story.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature situations.

* * *

4/

_Justin's P.O.V_

The school day seemed to fly by, but I was in no position to complain. Casey told me he'd come over later, since he had to go somewhere with his parents. I paced my room, waiting for him to come. Minutes passed, hours passed…it felt like days have passed until my phone finally rang. "Hello?". It was him. He was on his way.

I continued to pace my room until I heard a knock on the door. I quickly jumped on the bed and crossed my legs at the ankles, looking casual. The door opened and Casey walked in, closing the door behind him.

He tossed a small box next to me, smiling. He took his hoodie off and threw it on the chair next to the computer and watched as I picked up the box and raised an eyebrow. "Condoms?"

"For when you decide it's time". He sat next to me and read the contents - eight one size fits all lubricated condoms. "Did you think about it? I mean, I don't want to rush into anything, and I don't want you to either, or think we have to do it, but maybe sometime we could".

I smiled, sitting up on the bed. Pulling my legs behind him, I moved to the edge of the bed and sat next to him. "When do you want to?". Tough question.

He hesitated, "I don't know…I mean, I think I'm ready to do it whenever, but I don't know if you've been thinking of it or not".

I nodded faintly and reached for my shirt, lifting it over my head. I kicked off my shoes and socks and threw them in a pile next to the computer desk. "How about now?". He didn't say anything. He just nodded and began undressing as well.

I opened the box and took two out, hiding the box in a safe location - under the massive array of boxers in the top drawer of my bureau. I looked over to him in time to see him take his boxers off, revealing his entire body to me.

As an estimate, I'd say his was 5 ½ inches when soft, and I couldn't wait to see it hard. He grinned and waved his finger, telling me to go over to him. I tossed the condoms on the bed and held him by the waist, pulling him close.

He backed up so I was pressing him against the wall. I quickly reached for the handle on the window and twisted it, turning the blinds down so no one could see into my room.

He squeezed my butt as I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He moved up and down, grinding his dick against mine. I picked him up by the waist, holding him on top of my crotch, his legs wrapped under my butt. He moved up and down, humping his body against my cock, getting it as hard as a rock.

I carried him over to the bed and dropped him on it. I grabbed the condom and ripped it open, sliding it onto my hardened manhood. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was ready. He grabbed my hand and held it tight as in slowly pushed myself into him.

He moaned a little but told me to keep going. Once it was in fully, I pulled it out and pushed it back in. I started pumping slowly, then went faster. He demanded I went faster and harder, so I obeyed.

He jerked his head back as I did as he asked, moaning louder. I shushed him quickly, making him laugh - I didn't need my parents to hear us. I felt the familiar tension again and felt myself come. I pumped one last time and exhaled, collapsing on top of him.

I pulled myself out and had him lay with me on the bed. He said it was the most amazing thing that ever happened to him, other than meeting me. I kissed him passionately, my hand going down to his sensitive area. "Do you want to do me?"

"You want me to?", he asked.

I nodded and handed him the second condom. He slipped it on quickly before he lost his hard on and positioned me on the bed, on all fours. I told him to do it fast and hard, and he listened.

He thrust his cock into me, and pumped hard and fast. It hurt a little bit, but started feeling so good. It took him longer to come than it took me, but when he did, he still kept pumping. I could tell when he came, since he paused briefly to enjoy the pleasure.

He took himself out after he came twice and tossed the condom in the trash with the first one. He laid back on the bed with me, kissing me hard, rubbing my legs. I moaned at his touch, burying my face in his hair. He kissed my neck, holding me tight.

When the horny in us wore off, we got dressed and watched television in my room for a few hours. He laid in front of me, my arm around his waist. I thought about it again and finally decided to tell him. "Casey, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, no matter what."

He turned to face me and nodded, "Of course, Justin. What is it?"

I sighed, rubbing his back. "I'm a wizard". No response. His eyebrows raised, and then his eyes narrowed. "You okay?"

"A wizard? Like magic?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I thought it'd be best to tell you, so that there were no secrets between us. But you can't tell anyone, no matter what."

He laughed, "That's one of the reasons why I love you. You're so funny". He didn't believe me. I shook my head and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm serious". I looked around the room and saw a water bottle on the desk. "Watch the water bottle". I raised my finger and waved it in sync with the spell. "Levitatus Liquidatus."

The bottle levitated in mid air, moving with the same movement as my finger. I set it back down and turned to Casey, who's mouth was wide open. He exhaled and looked at me. "Oh my God. Justin, I--I don't believe--you're really a--a wizard!"

I nodded, rubbing his leg. "I'm not the only one. Alex and Max are too, and my dad used to be one. You see, we're in this mandatory competition, and when we get older, only one of us can keep our powers. But like I said, you can't tell anyone, no matter what".

"Baby, I know, and I promise, I won't". He maintained silence for a little bit and looked up at me. "So, is there like…a spell for everything?"

I nodded. "Technically, yeah. Well, there can be. I mean, there's these spells called 'Spell Improvs', where a wizard can improvise a spell to his or her advantage. Wanna see one?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, uhm…think of something you want. Anything."

He looked around the room and smiled. "Read my mind."

I smiled and thought briefly. "My boyfriend Casey is really kind, so give me the ability to read his mind!". I laughed at what I heard and kissed him. "I think you're sexy too".

"That's amazing! So, are you guys like the only wizards in New York?"

I shook my head. "No. Well, I don't know exactly, but I'm sure there's more wizards that we just don't know about. The whole being a wizard thing is supposed to be kept secret. By telling you, I'm pretty much trusting you with my life."

"Your life is safe with me, Justin". He leaned in and kissed me, holding me by the waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my chest. "I love you, so much".

I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "I love you too".

When Casey left, I went downstairs to find Alex watching a movie. She leaned her head backward and from her upside down view, she saw me descend the staircase. "Hey J".

"Hey", I said, plopping down on the couch, "I told him".

"Told what to who, Casey?"

"Yeah. I told him about us being wizards, and I told him about the whole competition thing and Spell Improvs". She gave me a look, which I replied to with my own. "And yes, I told him he can't tell anyone. He promised he wouldn't".

She nodded in approval and turned back to her movie. A few minutes later, I looked down at the floor. "I had sex with him". Before anything, she paused the movie and turned to face me.

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

I nodded.

"Well damn, how was it? Wasn't he your first? And how big is he?"

I laughed, "Ask enough questions, then! It was good, and yeah he was my first. He's about 8 ½ inches."

"Holy crap!", she laughed, "Did he do you, or the other way around?"

I explained the whole thing to her, but without going into detail. By the end, she was in disbelief, but then congratulated me on it and said that she planned on staying a virgin until at least twenty one. She said she didn't want to throw her life away, but she was just kidding about that part.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

It was finally Friday, and the teachers at school didn't hesitate to tell us that there was only eight days left of school before summer vacation. The final week seemed to go slower than any other week in school. Stupid final tests.

The last day finally neared, and when the bell rang, students ran faster than if they were being chased by a serial killer. Casey and I walked home with Alex and Max a little distance behind us. It's not like we were in any rush to get home, but the sooner we were home, the sooner we were alone. Casey got permission from his parents to sleep over my house, which made both of us insanely happy.

I waited a good half an hour at home while Casey got his stuff for the night. He finally arrived with a duffel bag and a small backpack, making me wonder what he brought. He set them on my bed and opened them - the duffel bag had clothes and accessories, and the backpack had his mp3 player, magazines of different categories and video games.

We both showered and dressed in our sleepwear early so we could get comfortable. I wore black-on-white plaid pajama pants and a black hooded shirt. Casey wore a white wife beater and gray pajama pants.

We stayed in my room and watched movies until 11pm and went downstairs and hung out in the kitchen while Casey made lemonade. He laughed as he showed me his hands, sticky with lemon juice. He stuck them in the sink, but pulled them back when I told him not to wash his hands.

I held him against the counter with my body and put his fingers in my mouth, sucking the juice off. He chuckled as I leaned behind him at the sink and washed his hands with mine.

He picked himself up onto the counter and sat there, kicking his feet slowly back and forth, watching me, watching him. I leaned against the counter behind me, a good three feet away from him. I saw his eyes look behind me and heard my dad coming down the stairs.

He greeted us, poured himself a glass of milk and went back upstairs. Strange. Then again, it was my dad. Once the coast was clear, I kissed Casey and brought him back to my room.

He sat on the bed as I looked out the window to see someone getting picked up in a taxi. I heard his voice and turned around. "You wanna go to bed now?", he asked. Yeah, actually, I did.

He climbed into bed, holding the covers until I climbed in with him. Throwing them over the both of us, he laid with his back to me, my arm around his waist, holding him as close as possible.

I closed my eyes, but opened them again when Casey chuckled lightly. "Hey, if you ever get antsy in the middle of the night, you could just pull my pants down and I'm yours".

I laughed and kissed his neck, rubbing his stomach, close to his sensitive area. My fingers traced over his V-lines and back up. He exhaled and reached behind me, pulling my head down to his. He rolled over and kissed me hard, his tongue dancing with mine. It took us a good half an hour before we fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the television, the sun barely coming through the window with the blinds closed. My room was beautifully lightened due to the sunrise, and it was a nice temperature - not too hot, not too cold. Perfect, like my boyfriend.

Casey was watching an episode of Law and Order, most likely the only good thing on at 5:45am. I kissed him on the cheek, making him smile and tilt his head to look at me. "Morning, sweetheart".

"Morning…sexy heart?", I laughed, trying to think of a suitable pet name for him.

He nodded in approval. "I like that". He rolled on top of me, straddling my waist. Leaning down to kiss me, he lifted my shirt up, tucking it behind my head. Rubbing my chest, he smiled. "I meant to tell you, I got a job working at Hollister".

I smiled back, holding him by the waist. "The one near the Bookends bookstore?"

He nodded. "I start today at noon", he said, frowning. "And I get out at 5pm".

I frowned too, "I'll miss you. A lot".

"Yeah, but tell you what. After work, I'll come get you and we'll hang out at my house, since you've never been there before".

I nodded, "Sounds good to me".

I knew I was going to miss him a lot during the day…and I never knew how badly I was growing obsessed with Casey Andrews.

* * *

Chapter Four is done! Please review, and you can expect some plot twists in Chapter Five which, as a matter of fact, is indeed coming soon.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters featured in this story.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature situations.

* * *

5/

_Casey's P.O.V_

I left for work, kissing Justin on the way out the door. I headed to my house and smiled as my mom waited in the car. Sliding into the passenger's seat, I looked out the window and sighed, wishing I was back with him.

Work was easy, as always. A lot of girls came in, drinking coffee and texting on Sidekicks. Stupid 15 year olds. Especially the girls who come here - always trying to impress any employee that was there. Unless it was Justin, it took a lot to impress me.

I rolled my eyes and continued my work, organizing the jeans by brand and washes, ringing up purchases, and helping other customers that weren't in the store to check out guys and smell the store's unique cologne in the air.

I set up the ladder and climbed to the top, setting a pair of boot cut jeans in the proper location when I heard someone's voice a good six feet below me. I looked down and smiled at an older girl, most likely seventeen years old.

She showed me a white hoodie with the store's logo written in light blue on the front. "Do you have this in a small?". The hoodie was a medium. I looked around the area and saw only mediums and larges.

Frowning, I continued to look, but no luck. "I'll be right back". I went to the backroom and checked the inventory and found several small hoodies and brought one out front. Handing it to her, I smiled, "Here you go".

She smiled from ear to ear and gasped, "Thank you so much! I've been waiting forever to get this hoodie!". She went to the counter and waited as I rang up the purchase. "You know, you're pretty cool. All the other guys who work here are always checking out the girls, but you actually do more work than observations".

I laughed, "Well thanks, I do take pride in my work". She smiled and opened her purse, handing me a ten dollar bill. Handing her the receipt, I put the hoodie in one of the store's shopping bags and handed it to her as well.

"Thanks again. Hey, maybe we could, you know--hang out sometime".

I nodded, "Yeah that'd be cool. You know where to find me". She smiled and left the store. I smacked myself in the head, frowning. What was I thinking? I shook my head and went back to restocking and reorganizing.

Finally, my coworker for the day, Stephanie came in and checked herself in. Putting her belongings in the staff room, she greeted me and began her work. "What took you so long?", I asked, laughing.

"Family emergency. You'd think that if you choke on a chicken wing the first time because you forgot to pull the bone out of your mouth, you'd be more careful the second time", she said, shaking her head.

I laughed, pulling some shirts from one rack and putting them on their appropriate one. "You know the boss is coming in today, right?"

"Yeah", she said, groaning, "I hate when she comes in. She always has something to say about how we run the store, no matter how fantastic we're doing it".

I nodded in agreement, "If she thinks she can do better, I'd like to see it".

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

I finally left work and headed back to Justin's house. He sat on the couch in the living room, watching television. He didn't seem to hear me come in, so I snuck behind him, being as quiet as I could. I was five inches away when he laughed.

"You're not as stealthy as you think you are". Damn. I vaulted over the couch and sat in his lap, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed me back on the lips. "How was work?"

"Eh, kind of boring like usual. At least I'm getting paid", I said, smiling faintly. "What did you do while you waited for me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "This". He reached for the remote and flipped through the channels, "Oh, by the way, before I forget - my cousin's coming over tomorrow. You wanna meet him?"

"I guess, since I'm going to be here anyway". He nodded and turned back to the television, "So, you wanna leave now or what?"

He raised an eyebrow, "To go where?"

"My house", I laughed, "Remember? I promised that I'd bring you to my house after work".

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about it. Yeah we can go now".

When we got to my house, he was amazed from the moment he walked through the door. The house was furnished in modern day décor; leather couches, high definition plasma television, surround sound, the latest video game consoles, etc.

I brought him to my room, which was a little bigger than his. When you first walk in, the bed was in front of you. To the right was a nightstand with a drawer. On the wall furthest right was a window and next to it was a desk and a computer on it. On the same wall as the door was a plasma TV, a little smaller than the one in the living room.

My room was decorated with band and video game posters, the ceiling fan; black and white. He looked around the room as I opened the window behind the nightstand and the window next to the desk. A cool breeze rushed into my room, taking the summer humidity with it.

I leaned against the desk and smiled as he looked at every poster. "You like?", I asked, moving over to him. Standing behind him, I held him by the waist and leaned my chin on his shoulder. "I mean, it's nothing special, just a whole bunch of my favorite things".

He nodded, "No, I like your room. I like your whole damn house", he laughed. He turned to face me and his smile faded a little bit. "Listen, tomorrow when my cousin gets here, don't hang around him for too long. He's gay, and no doubt that if I love you like this, he'll like you too. He's got amazing tastes in everything, so don't let him do anything. I have to go somewhere with my mom, Alex and Max won't be home until 3pm, but my dad will be there".

I kissed him and smiled, "I didn't know you were the jealous type". I could see in his eyes that he was serious. "I'm just kidding. I won't let him do anything, I promise. Besides, I graduated from a Krav Maga class in Sydney. I can take care of myself".

"What's Krav Maga?", he asked, laughing at the name.

"Self defense". I turned away from him, holding his hands, his arms around my waist. "By the way, how do you know if he'll even try anything?"

He leaned forward and kissed my neck. "Because…you're sexy and he'll do anything to steal you from me".

"Oh yeah, like I'll let him even touch me like you do". I turned to face him again and backed him up against the door. "Why don't you remind me what it is you do that makes me stay with you?"

He grinned and pushed me onto the bed, climbing on top of me. He unbuttoned his shirt but stopped when he realized something. "Where are your parents?"

I smiled, "My dad's at work and my mom is at her friend's house. We should be alone for a few hours".

He smiled and continued his work. By the time he finished, we were both in our boxers, laying side by side on the bed. He looked over at me and frowned. "Is this the only thing I do that makes you stay with me?"

"Of course not. You're smart, sexy, talented, and you're all mine". I kissed him and rubbed his chest, my eyes going from his thighs to his crotch. His body was amazing.

He smiled, and I could tell what I said was good enough for him. He looked over again and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to know what makes me love you?"

I sat up, crossing my legs and focused my attention on him. "Okay. What makes you love me?"

He did the same, and smiled at me, looking into my eyes. "You're amazing. Your personality is the best, you're handsome, very good at sex, uhm…you're just perfect to me".

He leaned forward, holding me by the neck, pressing his lips to mine. He went to move on top of me, but we both forgot how close I was to the edge of the bed. I fell off, Justin on top of me, and hit the floor, my head slamming onto the carpet.

For a carpeted floor, it wasn't as soft as it could be. He panicked and picked me up, putting me on the bed. I rubbed my head, feeling lightheaded suddenly. "Oh my God, Casey, are you okay?"

I sucked my teeth and frowned, "Yeah I think". I rubbed my head again and looked at my hand. No blood. That was a good sign. Small headache though. He hugged me, his hands around my waist.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen". He kissed my head and sighed.

"Babe, I'm fine. Thanks though", I said, smiling. We both stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be forever.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

The next morning, I woke up with Justin's hand on my crotch. He was still asleep, snoring lightly. I could tell his hand wasn't there unintentionally, so I left it there and turned the television on. It was later in the morning, around 10:30am.

I shook Justin lightly, his eyes opened slowly and darted to me. He smiled and yawned, sitting up as he started to stretch. "What time is it?"

"10:30am"

He nearly jumped off the bed. He panicked, looking around for the clock to see for himself. He smacked himself in the head. "Casey, my cousin's coming at 11am! I need to get home, shower, get ready, holy shit there is no way I'm gonna be ready in time. He might as well already be there".

I laughed, "Justin. You can shower here, put your clothes on, get home, and change. You'll be fine".

He smiled and kissed me, darting for the bathroom. When I heard the water run, I climbed out of bed and went over to my closet, getting my own clothes ready.

I got a pair of black skinny jeans, a red Hurley shirt with a black long-sleeved undershirt, and black-on-white low top Converses. Getting a pair of gray plaid boxers and black ankle socks, I threw them on the bed and leaned against the wall outside the bathroom door.

Justin came out with a towel around his waist and jumped when he saw me, clenching the towel where it was. I grinned and walked past him, into the bathroom. "Always a pleasure".

I met Justin back at his house and we both sat on the couch, waiting for his cousin to arrive. He came about ten minutes later, Justin nearly jumping off the couch to greet him. I stayed were I was and watched TV until Justin summoned me over to them.

I vaulted over the couch and gazed at his cousin, trying my hardest not to let my mouth drop. Justin smiled, "Casey, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Casey". He held out his hand and smiled at me. I shook his hand and smiled back. Justin sent him to the guest room to unpack.

When the coast was clear, I almost laughed. "Holy shit! He looks just like Zac Efron!"

He nodded, "I know. Remember what we talked about". He pulled me close to him, kissing me passionately. He held me tight, a sign to remember our love. I had no intention of forgetting that.

Like Justin said, he had to leave with his mom, so I laid on the bed in his room and played video games. It didn't take long for Jesse to knock on the door and keep me company.

He sat on the bed and watched as I committed unnecessary crimes in a very popular video game. "So, how long have you known Justin?".

"A few weeks, just about", I replied, focusing on the game.

"Have you guys done it yet?"

As if it was any of his business. I decided to play along, so I just raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on", he said, "I'm not blind. It's obvious you and Justin are going out. I mean, damn. You can practically see it in his eyes. That, and I'm very good at reading people".

I laughed, "Oh yeah? What am I saying now?"

He returned the laugh and smiled faintly, "You want me to fuck off".

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you are good at reading people".

He grinned and stood up, climbing on the bed. He kneeled over me, making me freak out a little. I was ready to knee him in the crotch, before he leaned forward and kissed me. "How about I fuck you instead?"

I decided to be nice. "Whoa, buddy. One, we just met; two, I don't like you like that; and three, I'm dating Justin".

"Come on, he doesn't have to know. Just me and you. Besides, mine's bigger than his".

I laughed, "Justin was right. You would do anything to steal me from him. Now, get off me before I take something you will miss".

He smiled, "Sorry baby. My virginity is long gone, and I don't miss it that much".

I shot him a sarcastic look. "You have three seconds to get off of me". As I started from three, he took his shirt off. Two; he unbuttoned his jeans. One; he was kissing me again.

As I expected, he was stronger than I was, and pinned me down with his arms. I turned myself and rolled over, so I was on top of him. He grinned, "I didn't know you liked it on top".

I groaned and climbed off him, leaving the room. Leaning against the wall, I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Oh my God. I don't believe I actually liked that. Ugh, he's just so…sexy. But no, I love Justin, not him. He's just so…sexy. Damn it, what was I thinking?

I turned back and opened the door, uttering a confused, yet disturbed sound effect. Jesse was on the bed in his boxers, his arm behind his head, smiling at me. Dear Jesus, what part of no did he not understand? I rolled my eyes and leaned against the door. "Listen. I don't know if you're slow or hard of hearing. I am not going to do anything with you. Ever".

He got off the bed and walked over to me, smiling faintly. His body was insane. Visible six pack, incredible V-lines, awesome legs…damn it. What was I doing? He stood an inch away from me, looking into my eyes. He smelled like the best body spray ever created.

He didn't say anything for a little while. He smiled again and held me by the waist. "I can tell you want to be with me. To feel my body, to have me on top of you, to make you feel better than anyone else had made you feel. But I can tell you like Justin too. You fall in love easily, don't you?"

I nodded, mesmerized by his gorgeous blue-green eyes. I was so confused. I loved Justin so much, but I wanted Jesse so bad. He seemed like the intense boy; wild in bed. "I--but I love Justin".

He nodded. "I know. But what do you want more? A loving relationship, or a romantically intimate one?"

I frowned looking down. He lifted my chin up, locking my eyes in place with his. "I--I don't--Jesse, I really love Justin. Please don't make me--". I was cut off by his lips against mine. I didn't even want to fight him. I knew it was so wrong, but my mind didn't let me think straight.

It was like he was controlling me. Justin didn't say he was a wizard, so I knew it wasn't physical magic…this was free will. He pulled my shirt off, tossing it on the computer chair. I started moaning out disagreement noises, making him break the kiss and look at me.

"Jesse, no. I'm sorry, I can't. I admit, you're amazing - you're eyes, your body, you. It's just, I can't. I love Justin way too much to do this to him". I grabbed my shirt and put it back on, sitting on the bed. I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. I wanted Jesse so bad, but--I had no idea what I wanted. I wish I never met Jesse.

He sat next to me, his arm around me, holding me close. "Can you at least…sleep with me? We don't have to have sex, just…lay in bed with me". He looked me in the eyes again, giving me a warm smile, with pleading eyes. "Please?".

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine". He took my hand and led me to the guest room. He left the air conditioner on, so it was really cold in the room. I kicked off my sneakers and undressed to my boxers.

I climbed into the bed with him, his head close to mine. I just looked up at the ceiling, trying to maintain the neutral mood. I felt his hand go across my chest, his fingers heading south, to my sensitive area. I tried to speak, but my throat was dry. I just watched him, unable to do anything.

His touch was god-like, keeping me in pleasure. He smiled and kissed me, passionately, his tongue dancing with mine. I tried to fight back, but all I did was make him break the kiss. His hands were working on me, massaging my chest.

He climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. He grinned and laid on top of me, kissing me again. His body kept mine warm in the cold room, which was probably why I didn't make him move.

I felt his manhood grind against mine, his hardened shaft against my silk boxers, the feeling of both heaven and the material was enough to make me come without any sexual activity.

I jerked my head back, making him smile. I knew he knew what he just did. "You sure you still don't want me?", he asked, seductively. He breathed on my neck, sending goosebumps all over my body. "Just say the word and I'll do you".

He waited, patiently. He kissed me again, dragging his lips down to my neck. I shivered, my smile fading. "Do it".

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

I couldn't believe what I did. I had sex with Justin's cousin, while I was going out with him. After Jesse finished, I locked myself in the bathroom and sat by the door, crying faintly. I can't believe myself.

I sat on the couch with Jesse, on the opposite end, my arms holding my legs close to me. Silence. He looked over. "You're mad at me, huh?"

I shook my head. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me. I could have said no. But I didn't". I would have cried, but my eyes were dried up. He reached his arm out, his fingers moving slightly. He wanted me to hold his hand. Hesitating, I held my hand out and held his.

"I won't tell Justin, so you have nothing to worry about". If only that was true. He smiled faintly, making me smile back. How could I have done such a thing? Justin had been so good to me. I loved him so much, and I threw it all away. I could never tell him. It'd kill him.

Jesse moved closer to me, giving me a warm hug. "It felt good though, right?"

I sighed, "Jesse, I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to remember it". He knew. He was doing that on purpose, the sexy jerk. I didn't even remember it. All I know is that I loved it.

I remember seeing his 9 ½ cock and I remember lots of moaning. Shut the fuck up, Casey. Stop thinking about it. It was so wrong, but I still wanted him. More. More of his body. I want him all, and I wanted him now.

Jesse let go and sat back in his original seat on the opposite end of the couch, just in time when Justin and his mom walked in. I looked over and smiled faintly. His mom went to the Sub Station while Justin sat on the armchair and asked what was wrong. Everything.

I shook my head, but sighed soon after. I took his hand and brought him upstairs. I sat with him on his bed and dropped my head into my hands, tears pouring from my eyes. He held me close, rubbing my back. "Casey, what happened?"

I couldn't even speak; my throat hurt. I tried my hardest and finally spit it out. "I--I--had…I had sex with--with Jesse".

He didn't say anything. Didn't move, didn't speak. He just kept holding me, and never let me go. I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling inside, but I knew he wasn't taking it well.

"Did he force you to?", he asked.

I shook my head, "No. He kept flirting with me and said he knew I wanted him. I let him do it. I could have said no, but I didn't". My heart broke in two telling him this. "Justin, I'm so sorry".

He kissed my neck and sighed. "It's okay". What?! I nearly jumped off the bed. Was he seriously just letting that go?

"You're not mad?", I asked, really surprised.

"Of course I'm mad. But I love you, and I still want to be with you, but how could you do that to me?". He rubbed his forehead and looked at the floor.

"Justin, I didn't mean for it to happen--I just--I didn't know what to do, it was like…he made me want it".

He shot me a look. "You said it yourself. You could have said no". I tried to speak but he just got up and headed for the door. "I need to be alone. I'll see you later".

I laid on the bed and grabbed the pillow, hugging it tight. I cried hysterically, not knowing what was wrong with me. I heard a knock on the door and quickly gathered myself, wiping my eyes. It was him.

He sat on the bed and looked over, frowning. "So what did he say?".

I glared at him and sniffled. "Jesse, just shut up".

He jumped on top of me, holding my hands down. His blue-green eyes, as gorgeous as ever locked onto mine. "Listen. You wanted it. You could have said no, but you said yes!"

I yelled back, "You knew I didn't want to! You pressured me into it. You knew and you made me want it. Now be happy: you just ruined it for me and Justin. Thanks a lot".

I pushed him off me and headed for the door. He blocked my way and smiled again, showing off his pearly whites. I groaned. What the fuck did he want from me?!

He opened the door for me and watched as I searched up and down to find Justin. I attempted to open the bathroom door, but it was locked. He was in there. "Justin, open the door".

"No".

"Justin. Open. The. Door".

"No!"

"Open the door before I kick it down". No response. "Okay, I warned you".

I jumped back and extended my leg, kicking the door open. He jumped at the sudden action, most likely surprised that I actually did it. I closed the door behind me and walked up to him. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Justin--"

"I don't want to talk to you", he said, ready to leave. I grabbed him by the arm and pushed him against the wall nearest to me.

"Listen. I love you, so much. More than you know. I'm sorry I did what I did, and I understand if you never want to see me again. I don't care what you think about me. You can stop loving me, but I'll NEVER stop loving you".

I looked him in the eyes, tears beginning to form. He leaned forward and hugged me, my own eyes filling up as well. We ended up on the floor of the bathroom, his arm around me and my head on his chest.

He forgave me, which I didn't expect at all. I still didn't forgive myself. I don't think I ever will. I kissed him on the lips, smiling to myself. I guess I'd never know how badly we were drifting apart.

* * *

Chapter Five completed. Sorry it took so long, but it was worth it, don't you think? Leave a review!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters featured in this story.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature situations.

* * *

6/

_Casey's P.O.V_

"You okay?". The familiar voice sounded the room. I looked up to see Jesse, still in his boxers, sitting on the bed next to me.

"What?"

I looked around. I was in Justin's room, fully clothed, sitting on the bed with him. He got dressed and sat in the computer chair and faced me. "You like, spaced out or something. I said that maybe I shouldn't try to get with you. I mean, yeah I'm just trying to steal you from Justin, but I kinda like you. You're…feisty. It's sexy".

I smiled faintly, a bit confused. "Uhm…thanks?", I laughed. Wait a second. "Weren't we just up against the wall a minute ago?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh yeah…but you said that you couldn't do this with me because you loved Justin, so you put your shirt back on and sat on the bed".

"Oh, I thought so. Sorry, I'm not all here right now".

He laughed a little and excused himself to go downstairs. That was strange, yet satisfying. I daydreamed the whole thing - so I never had sex with Jesse and Justin never got mad at me. Thank God.

Justin came back finally and entered the room, smiling. He sat on the bed and asked me about Jesse. I told him what he tried to do and that I just kept telling him no. I never brought up the daydream. "I knew you'd keep your promise". He smiled and kissed me.

I know I didn't do anything, but I still felt so guilty somehow. "Of course I did. I love you so much. I'd never do anything to hurt you".

His smile grew wider and he blushed a little bit. "I love you too".

"So, how long is he staying here?"

"A week or two". Oh joy. Well, as long as he didn't try anything else, I'm sure I could handle it.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

Two weeks passed and Jesse finally left. Justin helped him with his luggage, and on the way out, he winked at me, making me smile. I collapsed on the couch and just stared at the ceiling. If my relationship with Justin didn't work out, I know who I could go to. Wait…what?

I shook my head and went upstairs to Justin's room. I laid on the bed in an attempt to fall asleep. Nothing. I was wide awake, and thinking about Justin every second. I finally fell asleep and woke up to what I assumed a few hours later, hence the darkness.

I was laying in bed, under the sheets in my boxers, with the familiar arm around my waist. I inhaled and smelled the familiar, yet beautiful scent of Justin. I smiled and entwined my fingers with his.

He woke up and kissed my arm, rubbing our hands against my stomach. He pulled the sheets down a little and climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. "Guess what?", he asked, smiling.

"What?"

"I don't know". He smiled wider and rubbed my legs, looking straight into my eyes. I could tell he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, and was focusing on my eyes.

I grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down a few inches, just above his glory stick. He smiled and held my hands against it, rubbing it slowly.

He grinned intimately and pulled mine down to my ankles. He laid on me, putting his weight on me, rubbing his against mine. I laughed and kissed him, "Are you always this sexual?".

"What do you mean?", he asked, still grinding against me.

"I mean, every time we're alone, we always get like this. Don't get me wrong - I like it, but it isn't just a quiet night for us, is it?"

He laughed and kissed me again. "Not when I've got you and your sexy body". He pulled his boxers off and threw them on his side of the bed. I kicked mine off of my feet and opened my legs a little for him to have more room.

He wrapped his arms under mine, holding me tight. I felt him move himself closer to my ass, so I quickly rolled him over, so I sat on top of him. "Nu-uh. Not now, I'm tired".

He frowned a little and pulled his boxers back on. I did the same, rolling over to my side of the bed. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes, opening them a minute later. "Hey, you know what I noticed?", he asked.

"No, what?"

"My parents never asked about you"

I nodded. "I know. Kind of strange, actually". I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think they know?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the clock. "Eh, I'm getting up now". He climbed out of bed and went to his drawer, pulling out pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Wait, why are you getting up?"

"Because it's almost 6am". He kissed me and left the room, making me look up at the clock as well. Here I am thinking it was around 10pm or something. Damn.

**.:Wizards of Waverly Place:.**

_Justin's P.O.V_

I knocked on the door of Alex's room, and after hearing her voice, I went inside. She was sitting on the edge of her bed watching television. "What do you want?", she asked, focusing on the TV.

"Do Mom and Dad know about me and Casey?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Why do you think they haven't said anything?"

"What?!". I panicked, running over to her. "How the hell did they find out?"

"They didn't. I put a spell on them to give them the knowledge of your relationship with him and not care nor mention it".

"Oh". I thought about it for a second and raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't I think of doing that?"

"Because you're not as smart as me".

I gave her a sarcastic look and left the room, heading back to my own. Casey was fast asleep, making me sigh and leave the room, trying not to wake him up. I felt arms around my neck, and turned around to see that he just came out of the room.

He backed me into the wall and pressed himself on me, his head on my chest. I held him by the waist and rocked back and forth. I felt him breathing lightly, and after a few minutes, I went to move, and realized he fell asleep.

I brought him back to the room and laid him on the bed with me, my eyes locked onto him, watching him sleep. I wanted him so bad, but he didn't want to do anything.

He woke up an hour or so later and smiled when he noticed me watching him. He stretched and kissed me, climbing off the bed, sitting on the edge. I kneeled behind him, rubbing his body.

I noticed him shiver a little and tried to warm him up. He smiled faintly and lowered his head. "Justin…I've been thinking--"

"You're breaking up with me, huh?"

He shook his head, "No, of course not, what makes you think I'd break up with you?"

I sighed, "Because, we don't do much together. We don't go out; I don't take you anywhere…"

"Justin, we're seventeen. We don't have cars so there isn't really much places to go around here without driving. And spending time with you is perfectly fine, whether it be at your house or mine. I would never break up with you, especially not for a reason as irrelevant as that".

"Okay". I smiled and kissed his neck. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that we should go play laser tag sometime. You know, the place on West 46th".

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool. Just me and you or all of us?"

"All of us. You, me, Alex, Max, and of course; your parents".

I nodded. That would be pretty fun. I've only been there once or twice a few years back. Smiling, I pulled him close to me, hugging him. I don't know why I thought he'd break up with me. Paranoid much?

He smiled and laid on the bed with me again, my head on his chest. I felt so safe with him. Like, I felt that no matter what, whenever I was with him, nothing could go wrong. Cheesy, I know, but still.

* * *

Yes, I finally updated. Sorry for the incredibly long wait, it'll never happen again! There's been a lot going on in my life, good and bad, mostly good. Uhm, as always, leave a review, and expect the next chapter very soon!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, nor am I affiliated with Disney Channel in any way. However, I do own the original characters featured in this story.

Author's Note: Rated M for language and mature situations.

* * *

7/

_Casey's P.O.V_

I woke up the next morning extremely energized. Getting out of bed, I stretched, and went to go brush my teeth - wide awake, for once. The minute I got back to my bedroom, I checked the time - 10am. No wonder I was wide awake. We weren't even one fourth done with summer vacation and I was already wishing the next school year would get here.

It didn't take long for Justin to send me a text message asking what I was doing today. Work, and then nothing. Texting him back, I told him that I'd be at work from noon until five, and then I'll be free.

Work went by slow, as expected. Stephanie spent her hours restocking shelves, organizing and taking inventory in the back room, and filling out paperwork. She wasn't as bored as I was however, she had her iPod with her since the music we were told to play here disgusted her. I vote to change it.

I stood on the ladder restocking the shelves that Stephanie didn't finish when I heard someone below call my name. "Casey?".

I looked down and saw that girl again, the one I found the small hoodie for. "Oh hey, what's up?".

"Nothing much. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah sure, uhm…hold on". I went over to Stephanie and told her I was taking my break early - she had no objections.

We went down the street to Starbucks and sat outside to talk. Her name was Andrea. She had really gorgeous blue eyes, dark brown hair, and I'd guess she was five feet, four inches tall. If I wasn't dating Justin, I probably would've wanted to get to know her better.

We finished our coffees and headed back to Hollister. She thanked me for hanging out with her and said she'd see me later. Kissing me on the cheek, she smiled and went her separate way. I smiled and headed back inside to finish my jobs.

Leaving work, I headed to Justin's house and smiled when I saw him sitting on the couch. Sneaking up behind him, I gently massaged his neck, making him jump a little. Good. I finally scared him. Laughing, I kissed his cheek, but he didn't even turn to look at me. Sitting on the back of the couch, I dropped backward so I was sitting upside down on it. "Hey baby", I smiled.

Nothing. Kicking my feet over his head, I put them on his lap. Still nothing. Changing positions so I was sitting on his lap and my feet were on the empty part of the couch, I looked at him, but his eyes gazed past me and onto the television. It looked like he was focusing on the commercial for steak knives. "Justin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", he said lowly. Wrinkling his nose, he sighed and looked at me. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do", I said quickly, "How could you think I don't?"

"No reason", he said, getting up. He headed upstairs to his room, so I followed him. Shutting the door, I sat on his bed with him and held his hand.

"Justin, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Casey. Nothing's wrong"

"How stupid do you think I am? Do you think I can't tell when something's bothering the love of my life? Why are you acting so upset?"

"Because you broke my heart."

--

_Justin's P.O.V_

I was up strangely early, but then again, I had a hard time sleeping. When I woke up, I took a shower and got dressed before sending Casey a text message. I was thinking about taking him to see a movie tonight, since we haven't really done much stuff together.

Going to the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror before laughing and opening the medicine cabinet. Shaking a container, a blue vitamin fell out and was quickly washed down my throat with cold water. Making funny faces in the mirror, I didn't notice when Alex walked in and stared. "This is why I don't bring friends over", she sighed.

"Hey! You do bring friends over. Well, Harper anyway."

"When was the last time she actually came in the house, not the Sub Station?", she asked, waiting for a little bit. "Don't worry, I'll wait."

I couldn't help but laugh. Following her out of the bathroom and downstairs, I hopped onto the kitchen counter and kicked my feet as I watched her get herself cereal. "You gonna make me some?"

She scoffed. "This isn't a restaurant, Justin. You're old enough to make yourself cereal."

"Fine", I said, hopping off the counter. I bumped her aside and grabbed the milk carton, sticking my tongue out. As I got myself cereal, I felt something cold and wet on my head. I turned around to see her grinning sheepishly.

"Egghead", she laughed, running from the kitchen. She looked back in confusion when I wasn't chasing her. I stuck my head in the sink and grabbed the sink-gun thing and washed the egg out of my hair. When she got close enough, I turned around and sprayed her with it, making her scream. Laughing, I put it back in the sink and ran as she chased me around the kitchen.

"What in the world is going on here?", Theresa asked coming into the room, "Alex, why are you--you know what, I don't want to know". With that, she turned around and went back to her bedroom.

I forgot all about the cereal as I went to the bathroom to take another shower. Putting my clothes back on, I decided to go surprise Casey at work. Heading down to Hollister, I stopped at a magazine store to look at a video game magazine that caught my eye. Looking up, I saw Casey walking with some girl. I started toward them but stopped when she kissed his cheek and walked away, his eyes following her.

Exhaling, I shook my head in confusion and headed back home.

--

_Casey's P.O.V_

"What are you talking about? How did I break your heart?"

"You should know", he replied, "If you didn't want to go out with me anymore, all you had to do was tell me. You didn't have to cheat on me and hurt me even more than you would have by just ending it."

"Justin, what are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you and I don't want to stop dating you. Who told you that?"

"No one", he replied, a little frustrated, "I saw you with some girl walking back to Hollister. I saw her kiss you and I saw you watch her leave."

"Justin", I began but stopped when he got up to walk away.

"Casey, I don't want to listen to you right now."

I grabbed him by the arm and looked him in the eyes, showing the tears that started to form. I took out the little black box I had in my pocket and handed it to him. "Here", I said, sniffling. I watched as he reluctantly opened the box, revealing the platinum Claddagh ring I bought him.

"I don't understand", he said, looking at me.

"It's a platinum Irish Claddagh ring. The heart stands for love, the hands for friendship, and the crown for loyalty", emphasis on loyalty. I turned and headed out the door, on my way home. Crawling onto my bed, I hugged my pillow tightly and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up at 9pm. Checking my cell phone, I had several voicemails from Justin. I didn't care. He didn't want to talk to me and let me explain, I don't want to hear him apologize. Rolling on my back, I tried to find patterns in the ceiling. Not really working in spite of the darkness. Closing my eyes, I sighed, possibly for the eightieth time. I wanted to call Justin and tell him I forgive him, but why should I? If he didn't have faith in me and if he doesn't know me at all, I mean, he should know that I would never do anything to hurt him. It was a close call with Jesse, but still, nothing.

I pressed the button on my iPod remote and the device came to life in the dock, automatically playing 20th of December Madison Avenue by Lisa Miskovsky. Perfect. I was already upset, but I was too lazy to pick a new song. My phone rang and I knew who it was. "Hello?", I answered.

"Hi", Justin replied quietly.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't cheat on me or anything, and I'm sorry I even thought that you would."

"Well, I appreciate that Justin, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Okay. Uhm, I guess I'll just talk to you later."

"Bye."

I rolled off the bed and walked to the window. Opening it, I leaned against the wall and looked at the Waverly Sub Station. I had a partial view of it because of the building across the street cutting off the rest of the view. The pouring New York City rain soaked the streets and the passersby. I flinched as each raindrop hit my bedroom window hard. I saw Justin leave the station and walk toward my house, without a jacket, and apparently, without a care.

Not a moment later, I heard the doorbell ring. I was ready to tell either one of my parents to tell him I'm busy, but I remembered neither one of them was here. My mom was at her sister's house for tea, and my dad was working late tonight. I sighed and descended the stairs of the two-floor apartment, the house so empty, the music in my room echoed throughout each room.

I opened the door and swallowed when Justin smiled faintly. I exhaled when I looked him up and down, his shirt soaked and sticking to his chest, his abs showing. His hair was wet and messy, his eyes wet as well, but I was unsure if it were rain or tears. "Hi", he said lowly.

I smiled faintly and leaned against the door frame. I sighed and blinked a few times. "Justin, don't just stand outside…come in", I said, moving away from the door. He accepted my invitation and stepped through the door, closing it behind him. I sighed and started to talk, but he held a hand up and I stopped. "I love you, Casey. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and just assumed the worst. I should know you better than that. I do know you better than that, and I should never doubt your love for me. If you don't want to see me again, I'd understand--"

"Well if you did know me", I interrupted, "Then you'd know I'd never leave you for anyone or anything." I smiled and stepped toward him, looking deeply into his eyes. I felt his hands wrap around my waist as I leaned in to kiss him. Tears fell from my eyes as I realized the truth - Justin and I were meant to be together. Forever.

When we separated, he took my hand and led me to the bathroom. He must have guessed my parents were out of the house. Closing the door, he opened the shower door and turned the water on. He started to undress and I knew what he wanted to do. I did the same and followed him into the shower. He closed the door and the curtain and held me in his arms. The warm water drenched us both, the gel in my hair washing out. I ran my fingers through my hair to rid the hair assistance substance and when I was sure it was all gone, I looked up at Justin who was smiling from ear to ear. He leaned in and kissed me passionately, his tongue dancing with mine. He pushed me back so I leaned against the opposite wall, away from the pouring shower water. I exhaled and let go of him, making him step back in confusion. The water hit his head, making him flinch. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Wait until we get upstairs."

He nodded. After we finished, I threw Justin's clothes in the dryer and led him upstairs. He sat on the bed with me and showed me the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. "It's beautiful, Casey. I love it."

"Justin", I began, "I love you so much. I never loved anyone this way before. I've never felt this way before. You make me feel like I don't need anyone but you in my life. You're so perfect to me. I never want to lose you." Tears started to fall from my eyes again, and I looked away from him.

He gently turned my face toward him and looked into my eyes. "I love you too, Casey. I know, I've never felt this way before either. I never want to lose you either. I--can you forgive me for what happened today?"

"Of course I can. I'd hate myself if I didn't."

"I just--I never want this to happen to us again. I love you, I need you in my life."

I was about to say something when the song changed to 'FACK' by Eminem. Justin gave me a questioning look and laughed and I just smiled, and I guess that was a good enough answer. He quickly pulled the towel off his waist, I did the same and laid on the bed. Justin kissed me before starting and it hurt a little at first but quickly turned into pleasure. He pumped in rhythm of the song and held my waist as he went faster and returned to the rhythm.

I gripped the bed sheets and jerked my head back. Justin went faster and faster and I knew why - the minute he came, he started going slower and collapsed on top of me. Running his hands through my hair, he smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Justin."

He rolled onto the other side of the bed and pulled the bed sheets over us. He laid facing me and rubbed my stomach slowly and gently. I noticed he was starting to fall asleep so I kissed his cheek and looked at him. "My parents are going to be coming home soon. I don't think this is a good idea."

"So, do you want to sleep at my house?"

"Would your parents mind?"

He shook his head no and smiled. "What about yours?"

"As long as a leave a note, they'll be fine."

We climbed out of bed and got dressed. I made sure I shut everything off before activating the alarm and locking the door. I called my parents and left messages on their cell phones ahead of time, just to let them know.

Justin's parents were sitting on the couch watching the news. They both looked over when they heard the door shut and glanced at us both. "Casey!", his mother greeted, "I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you? Nice to see you too, Mr. Russo."

"Mom, Dad, is it all right if Casey sleeps over?"

"Of course", they both said in unison.

We smiled and headed upstairs. Justin opened the door to his bedroom to see Alex playing a video game. "What are you doing in here?"

"Playing a video game", she said, her eyes never leaving the television.

"I can see that, Alex, but why in my room?"

"Because," she said, pausing the game, "You're the one with the 360 and you know I love these games."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. I joined him and watched Alex run down people in a limousine. After what seemed like hours, she finally got bored and went to bed. I highly doubt she was sleeping - it wasn't even nine yet. "Ten bucks says she's on the phone with that guy she likes", Justin laughed.

I smiled and undressed before climbing into bed. Justin did the same and cuddled close to me. "You know what?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"I thought about something, and in a few more years, I'm going to propose to you."

"What?"

"I want us to get married the minute we're old enough. So, will you marry me in a few years?"

I smiled and kissed him. "Yes."

And at that moment, I knew that Justin and I would be together forever.

* * *

Story is complete! But don't worry, I'm working on the sequel now, just so I can start fresh, and to add a new storyline. How does that sound? *crowd cheers* YEAH!! Stay tuned and thanks for reading!


End file.
